In an operating alternating current machine, it is known that a magnetic flux exists in the region of the air gap. However, so far as now known, it has not previously been known that air gap flux (and, in particular, the peak amplitude of the fundamental component of this flux and its angular position in the air gap as the flux rotates) could be accurately measured on an instantaneous basis by using some other machine characteristic, such as the third harmonic component of the stator phase voltage.
No simple and reliable technique or apparatus was previously known which, when used in combination with an operating alternating current machine, would reliably and automatically determine the peak amplitude and relative position of the air gap flux using only a sensed third harmonic component of the stator phase voltage.
Such instantaneously existing information about the peak amplitude and location of the air gap flux, or an electric signal representative thereof, would be very useful in any one of a variety of applications, particularly in control devices and methods for regulating alternating current motor variables. Moreover, such control devices would themselves also be new and very useful, as would be the methods associated with their operation and use.
Electric motors consume much of the electric power produced in the United States. For example, motors consume about two-thirds of the total U.S. electrical power consumption of about 1.7 trillion kilowatt-hours. Over 50 million motors are estimated to be in use in U.S. industry and commerce with over one million being greater than 5 horsepower (hp). Over 7500 classifications for induction motors exist in the size range of about 5 to 500-hp.
Although the efficiency of electrical machinery is improving, the efficiency of the typical squirrel cage induction motor ranges from about 78 to 95 percent for sizes of 1 to 100-hp. Thus, substantial energy savings can still be achieved. Energy can be saved in conventional constant speed applications when load conditions change considerably. Induction motor operation at normal operating conditions can result in high efficiencies by use of a favorable balance between copper and iron losses. Iron losses dominate at light loads. Thus, energy is saved by reducing motor magnetic flux at the expense of increasing copper losses so that an overall loss minimum can be maintained. However, the cost of the controller needed to adjust the motor flux is substantial.
In contrast to constant speed motor systems, variable speed induction motor systems characteristically involve variable torque loads over a range of speeds. Typical applications include compressors, pumps, fans and blowers such as occur in air conditioners, heat pumps, and the like. In these applications, improvement in operating efficiency is possible more economically because a controller for developing the optimum flux condition is derivable from the same converter that is used to vary the speed of the drive.
The art needs new and improved methods and apparatus for regulating the energy consumption of alternating current machines. The discovery of a reliable measuring technique for air gap flux makes possible a family of new and very useful devices and methods for regulating alternating current machine operation, performance and efficiency.